


Por Siempre

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: A horas de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, y a pesar de todo, Remus Lupin se encuentra rodeado de una parte de las personas más especiales que conoció y prometieron que estarían con él aquél día.





	Por Siempre

Remus caminó lentamente en busca de un lugar en el que pudiera descansar. Se detuvo cuando vio el viejo árbol con un tronco que lucía perfecto para apoyar su espalda y finalmente tranquilizarse.

Se sentó en el césped y reposó su espalda contra el árbol. Cerró sus ojos y permitió que el agradable aroma a césped húmedo lo relajara.

Hasta que le pareció escuchar unas voces conocidas acercándose a él.

—Por fin te encuentro, Moony —dijo un chico sonriente, acercándose a él hasta sentarse a su lado—. Tienes que hacerme un favor y por favor, decirle a Prongs que no puede existir ser más idiota que Wormtail.

Remus abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Miró fijamente cómo el joven acomodaba ahora la cabeza sobre sus piernas, dando un suspiro de relajo. Lupin continuó paralizado, sin atreverse a reaccionar, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

—Conque aquí estabas, Rem. —Otro chico había llegado a su lado también, revolviéndose el cabello con descuido y siendo seguido por otro chico regordete y bajito—. ¿Qué, acaso tú tampoco crees que haya alguien más tonto que Peter? —Rio el chico de gafas.

—¿Por qué sus apuestas siempre tienen que involucrarme a mí? Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? —Gruñó el mismo chico bajo.

—Porque lo mereces. Ahora, silencio porque Remus no nos ha dicho lo que piensa.

El chico de cabello azabache comenzó a picarle con un dedo en las costillas. La penetrante mirada gris pegada a la sorprendida y dorada del licántropo.

Pero Remus no habló.

—Como sea —dijo James, lanzando un sonoro suspiro—. Estoy seguro que podremos discutir eso luego, Padfoot.

—Toda la razón, Prongs. —Sirius levantó su cabeza de las piernas de Remus, para sentarse erguido a su lado, totalmente sonriente—. Porque ahora, creo que debemos hablar del hombre que en tan sólo unas horas, será un hombre casado.

—¿Quién lo diría, no? —James, que había tomado asiento al otro lado de Remus, lo golpeó suavemente con el puño cerrado en su brazo.

Lupin continuaba sin responder.

Hasta que entonces, repentinamente su respiración se detuvo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. Notó que lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas y fue entonces cuando cerró sus ojos.

—U-ustedes no deberían estar aquí —susurró entre sollozos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó James. Pero hubo un gran silencio, mientras todo lo que se escuchaba era el llanto del mismo Remus— Rem…

—Espera, James —Black lo interrumpió—. Nosotros te prometimos que estaríamos aquí cuando tú te casaras, ¿lo recuerdas? Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Sirius dice la verdad, Moony.

Remus abrió los ojos y les echó una mirada. James se estaba arreglando los lentes y luego peinó su irremediable cabello hacia atrás.

No podía estar seguro de en qué momento exactamente, Peter Pettigrew había desaparecido, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

—¿Moony? —preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Ustedes… —comenzó murmurando, casi era un lamento. Abrazó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas—. Ustedes están _muertos_.

—¿Muertos? ¿Prongs, acaso tú sabes a qué se refiere? —preguntó Sirius, su amigo, sonriendo pero encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muertos —repitió Lupin, volviendo a romper en llanto.

Y el completo silencio había vuelto, por lo que levantó la cabeza para fijarse que de verdad, estaba completamente solo. Sus amigos habían muerto.

No cayó en cuenta lo suficientemente rápido en que alguien se había estado acercando a él, por lo que Remus se pasó rápidamente el dorso de sus manos por los ojos, secando las lágrimas.

La persona había tomado asiento a su lado y había puesto una tranquilizadora mano sobre su hombro.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró.

Remus suspiró aliviado al notar de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar confesar lo que acababa de suceder:

—E-estaban aquí —dijo—, yo los vi y los escuché. Estaban aquí.

Tonks pareció un poco perdida por un momento, pero intentó ofrecerle la sonrisa más consoladora que tenía.

—Remus, cariño —susurró la chica con calidez y lo rodeó por los brazos.

Remus correspondió el abrazo y escondió ahora el rostro en su futura mujer.

—Gracias —murmuró después de un rato, sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a su prometida para que lo hiciera también. Entrelazaron sus dedos y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

—Remus —dijo Tonks y lo detuvo frente a ella—. Remus, si bien ellos no estarán presente… físicamente en nuestra boda, tú sabes bien dónde están. —La chica puso su mano plana sobre el pecho de Remus—. ¿De acuerdo?

Remus siguió el movimiento con sus ojos hasta volver a posarlos sobre los de ella, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Asintió con la cabeza.

No podía creer que acababa de sufrir un ataque de pánico a horas de casarse y además había imaginado que sus mejores amigos estaban ahí con él. Remus sólo se sentía agradecido de que Dora comprendiera lo que pasaba y no se burlara de él o lo juzgara.

—En este momento, no creo que pueda amarte más. —Se inclinó sobre ella y juntó sus labios en un dulce beso, rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos cuando ella lanzó los suyos sobre su cuello—. Vamos, entremos —dijo cuando se separaron.

—Por favor —dijo ella—, mi madre se estaba volviendo histérica cuando le dije que saldría. —Los dos rieron y él volvió a tomar su mano.

Remus sabía que sus amigos estaban muertos, pero también sabía que ellos y todos los recuerdos que tenía, estarían guardados en su corazón eternamente. Pero desde hoy, tenía completamente claro, que Dora estaría junto a él sin importar nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Yo? ¿Publicando Remadora? *carita de pikachú*  
> Encontré esto en mi carpeta de fics abandonados y decidí abrirlo, avergonzarme y aun así editarlo porque estaba cortito.  
> Conste que lo escribí hace años, ignorando el hecho de que según JK, Remus y Tonks se casaron a la rápida en algún bar frente a desconocidos —o algo así, ya ni puedo recordar, lo siento.  
> Aun así, espero que haya sido del agrado y, gracias por leer.


End file.
